Housing
The Housing skill opens up a lot of possibilities and is a fun side quest to do with 101 levels to reach. Basically those house will give you permanent deposits of Ores, Herbs, investments, boats, and items giving to it during the questline. *note that housing safes do not save items, they simply load a predetermined list of items based on your housing levels (all the items you have deposited up to that point). Start by purchasing a House from the Advisor for 50k gold. House locations are based on color Missions # Talk to the Advisor about Housing # Invest in a Lumber Mill, then return to the Advisor # Deposit 25 Iron Ingots, 25 Steel Ingots and 10k Gold to your House Planning Table # Deposit 50 Iron Ingots to your House Planning Table # Talk to a Hunter about Housing # Deposit 25 Iron Ingots, 50 Coal Ore and 2500 Gold for a Smelter # Deposit 25 Steel Ingots and 2500 Gold for a Delivery Box # Invest in a Lumber Mill a 2nd time # Invest in an Inn Keeper or a Bartender (Found in Taverns) # Deposit 50 Steel Ingots for a Forge # Invest in a Smith # Deposit 50 Steel Ingots, 50 Hides and 2500 Gold for a Bed # Deposit 25 Steel Ingots, 25 Gold Ingots and 10k Gold for an Apothecary # Invest in the Traveling Mage (Inside Fira Castle Imediatley to the right) # Deposit 25 Gold Ingots # Invest in an Inn Keeper or a Bartender a 2nd time # Invest in a Lumber Mill a 3rd time # Give 50 Spider Eggs to the Mages Guild Master # Deposit 25 Steel Ingots, 25 Gold Ingots and 2500 Gold for an Enchanting Pedestal # Deposit 25 Rubra Stones # Deposit 25 Prasinus Stones # Deposit 25 Caeruleus Stones # Deposit 25 Potentia Stones # Travel to the western camp in the Southern Barrens and pick the chest for the Thieves' Map then talk to the master of the Thieves Guild # Talk to your house statue to learn about house safes. #Deposit the Daemonic Sword # Deposit a Steel Fishing Rod # Skips to 29 # Deposit an Alchemist's Journal. (note: as of 6.50 this is no longer dug up. It's in a chest in the library. # Deposit an Orb of Lesser Evil. # Give 25 Rope to the master of the Thieves Guild # Give the Farmer 10 Rope # Invest in a Smith a 2nd time # Deposit 25 Diamonds # Invest in the Traveling Mage a 2nd time # Deposit 25 Leather #Deposit 25 Amanita Brenellia #Deposit 25 Arboris Fumo #Deposit 25 Amanita Virolia #Deposit 25 Spider's Eggs #Give 25 Diamonds to the master of the Thieves Guild #Purchase a Transport ship and talk to the Shipyard about Housing #Skips to 44 #Invest in an Inn Keeper or Bartender a 3rd time #Invest in a Smith a 3rd time #Deposit an Dragon Egg #Deposit the Amulet of the Dragon. #Skips to 49 #Deposit an Orb of Evil. #Invest in the Traveling mage a 3rd time #Skips to 52 #Deposit Pandora's Box. #Deposit Eye of Astral. #Deposit Key of Sevens (25.000 gold, Traveling Merchant). #Invest in a Lumber Mill a 4th time #Deposit 50 Steel Ingots and 50k Gold #Give the Mages Guild Master 50 Dragon Bones #Invest in the Traveling Mage a 4th time #Deposit 25 Gold Ingots #Give a Hunter 25 Perch # Deposit the Kingdom's Legacy Set. # Deposit the Adept of Evil Set. # Deposit the Necronomicon. # Deposit the Essence of Damien # Deposit the King Kurley's Ring of Power. # Deposit the Septo's Rod of Magic. # Deposit the Ring of the Arena. # Deposit the Antonidas's Artifact. # Invest in a Smith a 4th time # Invest in an Inn Keeper or a Bartender a 4th time # Purchase a Transport Stallion for 15.000 gold and then speak to the Shipyard about Housing. # Purchase a Treasure Ship for 150.000 gold and then speak to the Shipyard about Housing. # Purchase a Fishing Boat for 25.000 gold and then speak to the Shipyard about Housing. # Deposit the Daemonic's Dragon Ring. # Deposit the Blacks Pirate's Hat. # Get your renown under 100 or over 200. Raise renown by killing certain major Bosses in the main quests, or by killing the final bosses of Temples. Or by completing missions and bounties from the Advisor. Dying will lower your renown by 1. Sacrificing critter from the market to the temple of evil (area on fire) or sacrificing villagers to the abomination which also gives you 500 gold per villager. ## Bug: The text says 5 as of 6.08 # Deposit the Vanguard's Set. # Deposit the Summoning Set. # Deposit the Ring of the Three. # Deposit the Diablo's Set. # Deposit the God's Set. # Deposit the Forgotten's Set. # Deposit the Golden Master's Set. # Deposit 50 Steel Ingots and 50k Gold # Invest in the Traveling Mage a 5th time # Invest in a Smith a 5th time # Deposit the Ancient Key. # Deposit the Love's Tear. # Deposit the Ultimate Orb of Evil. # Invest in a Lumber Mill a 5th time # Invest in an Inn Keeper or a Bartender a 5th time # Deposit the Legendary Daemonic Sword. # Deposit the Lifestream Elemental. # Deposit the Fallen Angel's Set. # Deposit the Almighty's Set. # Deposit the Daemonic Wings of the Newbae. # Deposit the Holy War. # Deposit the Legendary Dragon's Set. # Deposit the Daemonic's Set. # Deposit the Chosen One's Set. # Finished. Category:Profession